Chapter Black
by 100TenMillion
Summary: For boobtube watcher's challenger. This is a lemon, therefore the M rating. Caution: Not only are the lemon scenes rather graphic, I also add in some details that may just shock and disturb.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter Black

Chapter 0: A flipbook

As it rained on the campgrounds of Camp Wawanakwa, a small pocketsize booklet had been placed on the girl's side of the Killer Bass cabin. A knock. Courtney opens the door, and sees the booklet. The front page reads 'Chapter Black'. The cover had a drawing of a winged succubus, a pair of muscular young men with long erections and a moon with what appeared to be a neutral expression, all drawn in a style reminiscent of nineteenth century drawings. The succubus was in the center, and she was flanked by the two men, their erections pointed at her, with the moon over her head

"Ugh! How vulgar!!!"-says Courtney- "This must be some pornographic booklet!!!"

She opened the booklet. There was nothing but a drawing of a shadowy face, smiling. She turned the page, same picture. She once more turned the page, same picture, only the smile was a bit bigger.

"A flip book"-she said to herself. She took the pages, and flipped them to see the animation. It was an animation of a shadowy face laughing. Courtney was entranced by it. She flipped the book once more, and saw the animation again. She then dropped the booklet. She made her way to the bathrooms.

Heather was taking a shower. She was quite proud of the way she humiliated Gwen today, by way of reading her diary out loud to the world. Schadenfreude, it's called. Heather was just about finished with her shower. She turns off the water, turns around, and sees her towel is not there. She sees Courtney holding it. Courtney has a strange, devious look on her face. Something about her…was different. She was wearing nothing but a green towel.

Courtney drops Heather's towel to the ground, and with a swift movement, pinned her to the wall.

"What the hell!!??"-asks Heather. She notices that Courtney's grip is far stronger than she thought. Courtney then spun Heather around, rather forcefully, and once again pinned her. Heather was completely nude. With her teeth, Courtney took off the towel wrapped around Heather's head. Heather was yelling at Courtney to let her go. No one could hear her.

Courtney grabs Heather's face, and kisses her. She massages Heather's tongue with her own, sucking on it every now and again. Heather's eyes are wide with shock. Courtney breaks the kiss, smoothly moves her lips to Heather's ear, and whispers- "Ero, Eroheem, Ero, Eroheem," Suddenly, Heather's entire body spasms. She feels like every nerve in her body aches for a sexual touch. Her lips yearn for kisses, her breasts to be touched, her vagina and her anus yearn for penetration. She trembles, both in anticipation as well as fear.

"F-f-f-fuck m-me"-is all she can say. What she really wanted to say was 'let me go'. Courtney smiles to herself. She removes her own towel, revealing her perfectly formed body. Her abs were well chiseled, her legs perfectly formed. Her breasts were a DD cup, round and firm. Her backside was well built. Her pubic area was perfectly waxed. Not a trace of pubic hair to be found. It was like she never had any hair to begin with.

Courtney grabs Heather, and once again kisses her. This time, Heather returns the kiss. They massage each others tongues with their own. Heather grabs Courtney's breasts, whilst Courtney grabs Heather's backside. Courtney caresses Heather's thighs, and places her hand down her partner's vagina. Heather moans. But in her mind, she screams 'stop!!!'.

Courtney backs away, just slightly. Heather's body is shaking. Heather's mind wants to stop. Her body wants to proceed. She can no longer control herself. Courtney kneels down, and approaches Heather's vagina. She takes a sniff. She kisses her genital area. She gives it a lick. Heather's mouth moans in pleasure. Her mind is screaming for help. Courtney gets up, and looks into her eyes.

"Androgynous"- she says. Her voice now has a noticeable echo. It also sounds like two people are speaking at once. You hear her normal voice, as well as a raspy, whisper like voice. Suddenly, Courtney's pubic area began to ripple. Her vagina begins to move toward her pubic area. Then, a small mound begins to come out of the vagina. It keeps extending until it becomes an 8 inch penis. That's right, a penis was coming out of Courtney's vagina. It was brown, though it also appeared reddish because of the fact that it was hardened and aroused. It also appeared circumcised. It had no scrotum.

Courtney inserted the penis right into Heather's anus. She thrusts slightly. A few seconds later, her thrusts grow more rapid. Courtney rubs her breasts on Heather's back. With her left hand, she fondles Heather's B cup breasts, whilst her right hand rubs Heather's vagina. Courtney kisses Heather, stopping her thrusting for a moment.

"Beg for it. Beg me to put my dick in your pussy,"-says Courtney. The double voice is impossible to ignore.

"Courtney, please… fuck me. Fuck me as hard as you can,"- Heather's mouth said that. Her mind, however, screamed for the nightmare to end.

"My name is not Courtney. It's Lawghlin. And I want you to be my baby mama,"-says Courtney (Lawghlin). She puts her penis right inside Heather's vagina. As she thrusts, she grabs Heather's breasts, and rubs them against her own. Heather inserts her fingers into Courtney's mouth, and Courtney sucks on them. She then spits them out.

"I'm almost done here. It will all be over soon. You are going to carry my son, and you will never remember this night. No, never. But the feeling, the horror of what you lived through, they will stay with you forever. That's what's going to feed my baby,"-says Lawghlin. Courtney's body begins to spasm as she begins to climax. A black ooze drips from her penis, the majority of the dark liquid is within Heather's vagina. Her penis begins to shrink, eventually disappearing. Courtney's body soon returns to normal. Her breasts are once again their normal C cup size. Her pubic area now has very trace amounts of hair in them. Her original slim frame returns to her.

In the shower, Heather shakes in fear. She once again has control over her own body. As the memory of what happened to her is being erased, she hears the demonic laughter of Lawghlin, the demon that orchestrated a double rape.

To be continued…


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Black

Chapter 1: In your head: Zombie

The two girls lay naked on the floor. The air outside the communal bathrooms smells of burnt rubber. The air within the bathrooms smelled of rotten flesh. Courtney wakes up. She is drowsy. She can't even perceive her surroundings. She stumbles out of he bathrooms, right back into the cabin. Heather does not yet wake up. A gentle breeze blows through her hair.

A raccoon manages to sneak into the bathrooms. It senses something. It begins to hiss. It hisses at Heather. The raccoon backs away, still hissing. The breeze stops. The raccoon stops hissing. A gentle breeze blows in the raccoons face. It is scared. It runs away. Heather wakes up. She has no memory of what has happened. She wraps herself in her towel, gets dressed, and leaves. She goes to bed, and the nightmares begin…

Courtney puts on her sleepwear. She again notices the booklet. She goes to pick it up. She stops. She gets a horrifying feeling. It almost feels like the booklet is not of God. She picks it up.

"Oh man. I get the goose bumps just having this thing. I better throw it away,"-she says to herself. She goes outside. It is raining. She throws it in the rain. The booklet is now ruined.

At the Gopher cabin, Trent is enjoying the sight of the night rain. A gentle breeze blows into his face. He smiles, it feels so nice. Suddenly, he feels sick, feverish. He stumbles, he coughs. He feels as if he is beginning to congest. He is now fine. He stands up straight. The rain stops. He makes his way to the Bass cabin.

Tap, tap, tap. Courtney looks outside. She sees Trent waving at her. She exit's the cabin.

"Come on, I want to talk to you, in private,"-he says. She follows him to the woods.

"What did you want to talk about?"-she asks, almost impatiently.

"You've been a bad girl, Courtney. That was a gift from me to you. You went and threw it away,"-he says, a devilish grin on his face. Courtney has a puzzled look on her face.

"I gave that gift to you from the bottom of my heart. You threw it away. You threw away Chapter Black. You need to be punished,"- Trent starts making his way towards Courtney. She backs away, slowly. She is ready to scream 'rape' if she has to. She's very scared now. Trent takes off his shirt.

"You will be punished. The punishment is sex,"-he takes off his trousers, revealing his nine inch long penis. It is erect, and Trent begins to stroke it, while saying- "Eros odoros, Eros odoros."

Suddenly, a powerful smell conquers Courtney. All she can smell was the strong odor coming from Trent's penis. It was a strong smell, yet she found it inexplicably alluring. She lost control of all her senses, and suddenly, got on her knees, and began to suck on the penis. She loved the taste of Trent's penis. It tasted as good as it smelled.

"No more. You want more of my dick, you're gonna have to take your clothes off,"-he says. It takes all her strength just to undress. She is now nude. She once again begins to suck on his penis.

"Oh yeah, you just can't stop sucking my dick. Looks like I'll need more than one to finish this job,"-he says. He soon begins to chant- "Mokele M'bembe Areyto Guayaba, Mokele Kwame Shenzi Banzai."

Suddenly, Trent's crotch area gives rise to two more penises. These penises keep growing, eventually wrapping themselves unto Courtney's arms. She does not notice, because she is still sucking the first penis. The penises lift her up into the air. Two more penises grow out of Trent's crotch. These wrap themselves over Courtney's legs. Four more penises grow. Two begin to rub her breasts. One penetrates her vagina, and another penetrates her anus. Each of Trent's nine penises were over seven feet long, and moved as if they were tentacles.

She kept sucking that penis. Her breasts were fondled by penises. Her vagina was being penetrated by a seven foot tentacle penis, as was her anus.

"You love it, huh? Dirty whore, I am so glad I chose that other bitch to be the mother of my child,"- Trent laughed. The laugh was not his, but Lawghlin's. The penises began to bring her to him.

"And now, let me give you the biggest dick ever. I'm going to tear your pussy apart!!!"-Lawghlin laughs as his 9 penises let go of Courtney. They fuse together, creating one large penis. It was 12 Inches long and 6 inches thick. He inserts it into her vagina. He thrusts, and thrusts, and continuously thrusts. Courtney moans in both pain and pleasure. Pleasure because of how good the large penis felt on her, and pain because her vaginal entry had been stretched out nearly to the max.

Trent removes the penis. "Now Courtney, prepare to get cum on your face,"-he says. His penis begins to squirt a large amount of pink semen. He squirts her face, her chest, her whole body. Soon, Courtney is covered in pink semen.

"Eww, take a shower, bitch,"-says Lawghlin. Courtney is now lying on the floor, nearly unconscious. Suddenly, Trent begins to cough. He coughs out a yellow cloud, and collapses into the ground. His penis soon shrinks back to its normal size.

The yellow cloud begins to grow red glowing eyes, and a fanged smile.

"Now, I don't have to possess anyone to have fun. Let the fun… begin"-says Lawghlin, smiling to himself.

Chef Hatchet was taking out the trash. He sees in the corner of his eyes a soaked booklet. He picks it up. He sees the cover. His eyes are full of fear and recognition.

"No. It can't be… Chapter Black…"-he says, knowing full well what the empty pages within the book implied.

To be continued….


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Black

Episode 2: How to make love to yourself

Lindsay and Beth were in the Gopher cabin, discussing that day's elimination.

"Too bad we had to vote off Heather, huh?"=said Lindsay.

"Well, we had to. She didn't help at all. Matter of fact, she just stood there, moping all day today. It was like she was a zombie or something,"-said Beth.

"I know, right? I mean, that was, like, so creepy and sad,"-said Lindsay

"I know! What could have happened to her? I mean just yesterday she was talking about our alliance and stuff!"-said Beth.

"Oh my gosh! How are we gonna get to the final three now?"-said Lindsay.

"You know what else bugged me? I haven't seen Chef all day,"-said Beth.

"Oh right, bummer. Whatever happened to him? Was he sick?"-asked Lindsay.

Meanwhile…

"Shit. I thought I was done with him… I can't believe he's back…"-said Chef. He was looking at his old book.

"If he has returned… I have until TONIGHT to send him back. Shit! However opened that booklet… oh my God… whoever's come into contact with THAT spirit… what if…?"- Chef's head spun around, considering the worst case scenario- "If THAT has already happened… I may not be able to put a stop to him…"

Back at the Gopher cabin…

"Now that I think about it, Todd's been acting weird too…"-said Lindsay.

"You mean Trent? Yeah. Matter of fact, I can't believe we almost voted HIM off! But he's usually not like that…"-said Beth.

"And that Cady girl's been acting weird too. I wonder…"-Lindsay trailed off.

"Maybe it was something they ate? After all…"-Beth had no way of finishing that sentence.

A few hours passed. Lindsay opted to take a short walk around camp, to get herself sleepy.

"Uh oh, I gotta tinkle,"-she said to herself. She hurries to the communal bathrooms, sits on the toilet, and shuts the door.

"Eww, it smells like my ex-boyfriend's shack in here,"-she said. It really did smell bad, like burnt rubber.

Outside the stall, a cloudy figure laid in wait. It began to stretch, forming arms and legs.

Lindsay was done. She opened the door, and was surprised to see herself standing in front of her.

"Oh my gosh! You're…"-she was too amazed.

"Hello Lindsay. I'm Lindsay, and I'm here to play,"-Lindsay 2 said this as she pushed Lindsay 1 back into the bathroom stall. Lindsay 2 then began to kiss Lindsay 1's neck.

"Wait, stop… uh, me. I don't like girls that way,"-said Lindsay 1, shaking.

"You mean you don't like other girls. This is you you're making love to. It's ok, it's not gay. It's practically masturbation,"-said Lindsay 2 as she stroke Lindsay 1's hair.

"This is so weird…how am I doing this to myself?"-asked Lindsay 1.

Lindsay 2 slapped her, and not very gently. Lindsay 1 held her cheek, almost crying.

"Lindsay, cute little blonde. Any time you ask a silly question, I will hurt you. If you don't want to get hurt, be quiet and look pretty,"-said Lindsay 2, in the sweetest, most child like voice she could muster. She kisses Lindsay 1's mouth, and massages her tongue with hers. Lindsay 2 then began to undress Lindsay 1.

"No, please stop. I'm absent,"-said Lindsay 1, very well meaning she was 'abstinent'. Lindsay 2 slapped her across the face once more.

"Oh cute little Lindsay. Abstinence is for losers, geeks and pedophiles. You're pretty, you don't need to be abstinent," -said Lindsay 2, once again sweetly. Lindsay 1 began to cry, and allowed Lindsay 2 to take off her top. Lindsay 2 then began to remove her bra, and thus proceeds to lick Lindsay 1's areola. Lindsay 1 began to whimper and moan at the same time. She was also crying, but no one could hear her.

"Now, do me,"-said Lindsay 2. She began to undress herself, removing her top and bra.

"No… I don't want to… It's not right to do something if you don't want to,"-said Lindsay 1. Another slap across the face.

"Cute little Lindsay. Grownups sometimes have to do things they don't want to do. Like right now, if you don't start licking my tits I'm gonna have to… punish you,"-Lindsay 2's sweet voice did not mask the evil intent in her words.

As tears streamed down her face, Lindsay 1 began to suckle on Lindsay 2's areola. Lindsay 2 began to moan in pleasure, as she caresses Lindsay 1's bare back. She begins to remove Lindsay 1's skirt, and after having done this places her fingers inside Lindsay 1's vagina.

Lindsay 1 shakes and quivers as Lindsay 2 fingers her. Lindsay 2 soon stopped, and began to remove her own skirt. Both girls are now in the nude. Lindsay 2 began to lower Lindsay 1's head into her vagina, so that Lindsay 1 may give her some cunnilingus.

"No, please. That area is a dirty no-no spot,"-Lindsay 1 had not stopped crying, Lindsay 2 slaps her twice this time.

"You're so stupid. I told you, say no, and I punish you. Now look, you've been so stupid so many times, it's starting to ruin your pretty face. Now, eat my pussy, you dumb bitch,"- Lindsay 2 slaps Lindsay 1 a third time. Lindsay 1 weeps, as she satisfies Lindsay 2's carnal desire.

Lindsay 2 moans loudly in pleasure as Lindsay 1 maneuvers her tongue inside her vagina. As she caresses Lindsay 1's hair and bare back, Lindsay 2 feels her climax approaching. As she climaxes, her eyes glow a bloody red, and her hair turns from blonde to black, if only momentarily.

Lindsay 2 debates whether to return the sexual favor to Lindsay 1.

"No, I am done here. See ya, cutey,"-says Lawghlin, the demon that had duplicated Lindsay's body for his own sick pleasures. As Lindsay sobs uncontrollably, her memory of the event is erased. However, the trauma created by the abuse she suffered shall remain.

Lawghlin's body was now a shadowy form. It was a human shaped shadow, one with blood red glowing eyes and a mouth. Otherwise, it was just a black, three dimensional shadow. He steps outside. Suddenly, he finds himself trapped inside a circle.

Lawghlin feels the magic that created the circle. It is quite strong, made from someone who knew what they were doing. He chuckles. He then sees Chef Hatchet, glaring at him, his face deadly serious, holding a book in his hands.

"So, we meet again. Let this be the last time,"-says Chef, as he opens the book. Lawghlin laughs to himself, amused at how his former student still remembers the spells he taught him back in Haiti…

To be Continued…


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Black

Episode 3: Lawghlin Revealed

Lawghlin laughs as Chef Hatchet takes his book of spells.

"Oh, Sergeant Hatchet, it warms my heart to see you haven't forgotten my lessons,"-says Lawghlin.

"Be quiet, you! I sent you to the other side. I don't care how the HELL you came back, I'm taking you back there!"-screamed out Chef. He takes out a large stick with a whitened tip at the end.

"By the King of Loa, Bondye, I send this blasphemer to the coldness of the Underground!!!"-said Chef, as he struck the circle he had drawn with the stick.

"Invoking Bondye? My, Chef. You certainly are rather daring. But don't forget… Bondye knows who belongs here… and who does not,"-Lawghlin smirks, his blood red eyes glow with sadistic glee.

The enchanted circle begins to glow. Suddenly, a bright light emits from the circle, engulfing Lawghlin. Chef wipes his brow, it was done…

"Thank the Loa, that damned Bokar is gone for good,"-said Chef, as he turns away.

"The Loa have ignored your pleas, chef. I'm still here,"-said that voice. Chef turns around in horror. There was Lawghlin, completely unscathed.

"My, my, Chef. You sure have gambled big. Summoning the very King of the Loa, asking him to get rid of me? That would have paid off under… different circumstances. But, mighty Bondye knows I can't leave this plane. See… I have a child.,"-says Lawghlin. Chef's eyes bulge out in horror.

"No… YOU BASTARD!!!! WHO!!! WHO THE FUCK DID YOU DISGRACE!!!???"-Chef yells out in a rage. He then puts two and two together- "You bastard… if you have impregnated ANY of these girls… have you no shame!? They are just sixteen!!! They have no business carrying kids!!!"

"Wow, Chef. Memory fails you, and quite severely. Remember, in Malpasse, 16 is just as good as 20 or as 12"-Lawghlin laughs at his old student's anger. Chef's eyes burned with rage at the shadowy figure that stood in front of him. In his mind, memories of Malpasse fueled his righteous anger…

_It was a hot day in Haiti. As the single dirt road of Malpasse absorbed the unforgiving sunlight, Chef's bloody bandages provided a decent snack to the blood sucking flies that flew around him. He had been attacked yesterday by an insurgent carrying a Molotov cocktail. The insurgent was dead, that is for certain…_

"_Monsieur Hatchet, the bokar is here for you,"-said the old woman. She was an ugly creature, I dare not describe her. The bokar himself, however, was no better looking. He, however, was covered in ash and tattoos._

'_So, dis bee da won to whom de Loa have blessed, eh? Vel den, I, de Bokar Lawghlin will give ya de erbs dat vil heal ya tired old body,"-the bokar smiled at him. His teeth were yellow and rotten. His breath smelled like an old corpse._

_Chef spent an entire month in Malpasse, learning the ways of Voodoo._

"_Ah, Papa Legwa has blessed da Bad Pass wit dis prodigy,"-said Lawghlin. Chef had gotten pretty damn good with his spells. He also had a wide knowledge of potions, herbs… and curses._

_Then, one day…_

"_excuse, kind sir,"-said the young lady- "I seek da man known as Lawghlin. Have you seen him?"_

"_My master? He's in there,"-said Chef, pointing to the cabin behind him. As the young lady enters, he looks around him. Malpasse, A literal No Man's Land. A place between Haiti and the Dominican Republic. A true shit hole, truly hell on Earth. No law, no peace, no opportunity…_

_The young lady screams. Chef rushes into the old cabin. He sees his master, holding a bloody knife in one hand, and a cup in another. The cup is full of human blood, HER blood._

"_What is this!!!!??? Master, what have you DONE!!!???"-roared Chef._

"_I ave dun what needed to be done. I ave perfected da spell dat will bring me da inmortality. De Loa, ya see, told me all about dat. Dey said, dat da blud of a young girl, untouched by a man, will allow a Bokar to gain inmortality. All dat is needed now, is to chant da name of De Debil!"-said Lawghlin, as he drank the blood of the young girl._

_But Chef, having remembered his spells, took his master's stick, aimed it at Lawghlin, and said- "Damballa, Loa of Creation, deny this blasphemer his immortal body!"_

_A large, black whirlwind surrounded Lawghlin. His entire body was destroyed. Damballa had answered Chef's invocation. A small booklet had appeared in Chef's feet. He picks it up._

"_Blasphemer. Voodoo forbids greed. YOU TOLD ME THAT!!!!"-Chef roars at the booklet, Chapter Black…_

"So, you continued practicing voodoo?"-asked Lawghlin.

"After what you did, I sought out someone who I could trust. I eventually found a houngan, a REAL practitioner of Voodoo. She told me all about how bokars like yourself are nothing but bad news. You… from the get go, were only teaching me black magic. But Poulette taught me GOOD magic!"-said Chef.

"I taught you POWER. But in any case… you lack the ability to destroy me. Goodbye,"-and with that, Lawghlin disappears into the night.

Lindsay staggers out of the bathroom. Chef puts two and two together, and deduces that Lindsay might be the one to carry the child…


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Black

Episode 4: A tiny, loving, adorable, innocent baby

Lindsay laid on the table, unconscious. Chef had managed to deduce that she may be the one carrying Lawghlin's child. In reality, he had no other leads. He prayed to Bondye that Lindsay was the one. If she was not, then that meant that Chef had to go look at the other 8 girls that are still on the Island…

Meanwhile….

Heather moaned in her sleep. She tossed and turned, as a nightmarish vision came to her…

_A bloody, convoluted figure floated in front of her. It looked like a human fetus, but its face was cow like, its brain was exposed, its organs were just dripping out of its belly, its hands withered and ugly, its legs looked like tentacles, its body was purple and wrinkled. The fetus opens its eyes, revealing that they are bright yellow._

_The fetus turns around to face the repulsed girl. It smiles, extends its arms to her, and says- "Momma, momma, momma. MOMMA, MOMMA!!!!"_

Heather wakes up in cold sweat. She gets up, heads to the bathroom, and sits on the toilet. Ever since she got to the Playa de Losers, she's been peeing almost non stop. After she's done peeing, she heads downstairs. She's hungry now. That's another thing that's changed about her. She's been eating a lot more lately. She didn't even know why.

Back at the Island…

Chef chanted the spell that would abort the fetus inside Lindsay's body. It was a special spell taught to him by Poulette. As the old candles flickered their light, Chef offered his Loa a dish of chicken meat. As Poulette taught him, for white magic, use good dishes. For black magic, use blood. The spell was over. Chef expected to see a gust of wind to engulf the cabin. He waits, and waits. Nothing happens.

"Shit,"-Chef says, realizing what this means- "Shit, shit, SHIT!!!!"

Chef Hatchet throws his stick to the ground in anger. He failed. However, he HAS to find that baby, and kill it.

"Lawghlin, you bastard,"-Chef says, clenching his fists.

Back at the Playa…

Heather's vagina felt warm and wet. As she begins to lose her self control, her sexual appetite awakens. She hungers for the touch of a man, for his scent. She stumbles all across the Playa, and eventually finds Noah's room. She enters.

Noah lay asleep on his bed. As Heather saunters into the room, she slips out of consciousness. Soon, she began to act like an automaton. She removes her shorts and her top, leaving her nude. She climbs into his bed, and lays beside his sleeping body. She whispers a spell into his ear. He is now unable to wake up. His penis is now erect. Heather removes his pajama bottoms. She gets on top of Noah, and inserts his penis into her vagina. Up, down, up, down, the rhythm was slow at first. Heather takes is hands, and places them on her breast. Though Noah stayed asleep, he could at least feel what was going on. And he didn't like it.

Heather's appetite could not be satisfied with vaginal intercourse. She gets off of Noah, and places his penis into her anus. Noah's sleeping body then began to move on it's own, and began to perform anal intercourse with Heather. As he performed the penetrative action, his mind found itself incapable of comprehending how his body could move without his consent. Noah's body then stopped the humping, and began to lower his mouth towards her vagina. As his tongue danced, searching for the clitoris and tasting the vulva, his mind became repulsed by this action. Heather's mind itself was also incapable of accepting these happenings, opting instead to attempt to remove the memory as soon as all was done.

Noah then turned his mouth away from the vagina. With the act of cunnilingus finally over, he moved his mouth towards her anus. As his tongue caressed her anus, his hands squeeze her soft, gentle buttocks. Heather's mouth moans in pleasure. Her mind screams for this to end. Noah's mind refuses to accept the reality of this action. His left hand then enters her vagina. As he rubs her vagina, he licks her anus. It does not take long for her to climax.

After the climax, she gets up, and slowly regains consciousness. She staggers back to her room, still naked. She collapses onto her own bed. Noah's body also collapses, staying in a semi fetal position.

The next day…

Noah kept trying his hardest to remove the awful taste of fecal material from his mouth.

"Ugh! Did someone fart into my mouth while I slept!?"-he asks himself- "Oh, God! I won't be able to eat, so long as my mouth tastes like shit!!!"

Ezekiel went to Noah's room, to tell him breakfast had been served. He sees Heather's clothes on the ground.

"Why are all these girl clothes here, eh?"-Ezekiel asks himself- "Noah's a boy, right?"

Noah exits his private bathroom, and notices Ezekiel. Ezekiel calls to his attention the discarded articles of clothing. Noah looks perplexed. Those were not there when he went to bed…

Heather got up at around this time.

"Weird… I'm not hungry,"-she says to herself- "Wait, why the hell am I naked?"

Inside her uterus, a small, demonic fetus rubbed its belly in satisfaction. It feeds off of sexual energy…


End file.
